


Intentional

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and his assistant sometimes visited Sherlock's crime scenes. The only reason they were there was to talk to Sherlock, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional

Mycroft Holmes made it a point to sometimes visit crime scenes that his brother was working at. The visits weren't particularly often, or particularly long. These visits were just a chance for Mycroft to reprimand his brother for whatever he had done wrong recently. 

Usually, Mycroft would have to interact with Detective Inspector Lestrade during these visits. Talking to the officer in charge of a crime scene when he came to visit the crime scene was only a matter of necessity. The fact that it was always Lestrade in charge of the crime scenes that Mycroft Holmes visited was simply caused by that fact that the majority of the cases that Sherlock took were given to him by Lestrade. 

The fact that Mycroft Holmes's assistant, who was currently calling herself Anthea, always managed to have a conversation Sergeant Donovan during these visits? Well, maybe that was intentional. 

There was something about the Sergeant that Anthea found herself drawn to. Perhaps it was the way that she was always so sure of herself. Perhaps it was her refusal to allow herself to be bullied by Sherlock. Perhaps it was simply her looks. 

Whatever it was, Anthea wanted to see more of it. There was a reason that she kept scheduling these meetings at crime scenes, after all.

Although the fact that Mycroft was utterly besotted with Lestrade was a pleasant bonus.


End file.
